Leveling Up
As one's character progresses in the game - completing story objectives, dealing with conflict and various obstacles and generally gain experience that they did not have before - they reach certain points where suddenly realize that they are stronger than they were before. This is called leveling up. Leveling up works different in O4E, as there are not really any tables for the DMs or players to utilize. The amount of power and abilities that a player gains through leveling up is directly dependent on how they dealt with conflict that their DM threw their way. A player that takes the easy way out will survive more often, but learn less from an encounter than a player that faces each problem head-on. Leveling Basics Again, it is truly up to the DM to decide exactly how much a character advances every level they go up and when exactly they are allowed to do. When Should My Players Level Up? Whenever you think they deserve. The best time is after a key part of the DM's story arc is over or if your player(s) manage to successfully best a difficult encounter. How Much Should I Advance Their Character? There are only a few things that the DM should change for the character every time they level. As a rule of thumb, you shouldn't advance any individual score more than +2. #'Saving Throws': Think back to the kind of damage that your player's character was dealt the most and how they typically tried to deal with it. If they had to deal with a lot of mind affecting problems, than they probably deserve an increased Will Save. If they tried to dodge most of the damage send their way, than an increased Reflex Save is in order. If they fought through damage, taking in pain and pushing through it, than they deserve a boost in their Fortitude Save. #'Ability Score Increases': These are increases in Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity etc. These should be handed out rarely (after especially dangerous encounters) and only one point at a time. It is typically best to give this point to the player to choose where to allocate it. #'Hit Points': This is very similiar to the Saving Throw increases. Think how much damage your player's character were subject to. If it was a lot, than they deserve a significant boost (no more than +10). If it was not much, than they only earn a slight amount (minimum of +2). #'Feats': If you feel your player's character deserves a new feat, than award them one. Successfully completing dangerous story arcs, figuring out a difficult puzzle or finding a solution to a problem that the DM did not expect are typically reasons to give out new feats. If the DM feels that they had to play too easy or nice in order for the character to survive, than they do no deserve a feat upon leveling up. Psions, mages, force-users and classes of that nature should almost always get a class feat so they can invest in another type of ability. #'Skill Points': How often did your player's character use their skills to get around problems? If it is significant, than they deserve more (maximum of 10 + character's intelligence modifier). If they did not use any, than they do not deserve many (maxium of 1 + character's intelligence modifier). #'Attack Bonuses': How did your player's character deal with combat situations? If they faced their enemies head on, they deserve more (+3 maximum). If they used henchmen or ran, than they do not deserve many (+0 minimum). Category:Rules